The invention relates to a circuit breaker housed in a case equipped with input terminals and output terminals, and housing a static switch electrically connected in series with an electromechanical switchgear device having a control mechanism with a handle to close or open a system of main contacts, the switch being associated with a control circuit designed to switch said switch from the on state to the off state and vice-versa.
According to the document FR-A 2,533,363, the electromechanical switchgear device is constituted by a circuit breaker having a magnetic and thermal trip device connected in series in the main circuit with the main contacts and the static switch. The role of the latter consists in making and breaking the rated current of the pole-unit, whereas the circuit breaker performs both the disconnection function and the overload and short-circuit protection function. Opening of the circuit breaker contacts when fault currents occur is dependent upon the operation of the trip device and the response of the mechanism. This results in a rather long total tripping time which is incompatible for protection of electronic component circuits.
The object of the invention is to improve the response time of a static circuit breaker with galvanic isolation.